jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Peter Grayson/Moja własna postać z Jak Wytresować Smoka
Mam pomysł na nowego bohatera,który będzie się pojawiał w moich opowiadaniach a nazywa się on: Thorin Thorlin Piotr Odynson (imię Thorlin powstało z połączenia imienia Thora i ryby lin ) (nazwisko otrzymał po matce) jest on synem Albrechta Perfidnego i Lidii Odynson (rodzonej siostry Thora i córki Odyna (ogólnie Thor,Odyn i Asgart wyglądają jak w filmie "Thor" Marvela polecam obejżeć); bogini zdrowia,dobra,światła, szczęścia i miłości; opiekunki rodziny, zielarstwa,lecznictwa i pokoju; strażnicki prawdy i równowagi) władcą żywiołów,światła, natury,piorunów i mroku (po zniszczeniu demona Lokiego,jego bratanka Mroka (tego ze strażników marzeń),jego brata i ojca Mroka, demonicznych sług Lokiego,potworów stworzonych przez Lokiego i demonów zrodzonych z odłamków demonicznej duszy Lokiego) przysłym wodzem Łópierzców (tytuł ten otrzyma po śmierci ojca) i wodzem Berserków po pokonaniu Dagura Szalonego w pojedynku,w którym Thorin postawił Groma (swojego Wandersmoka który był chwilowo smokiem Dagura w odcinku jeźdźców smoków "Wandersmok") a Dagur tytuł i prawo wodza Berserków jak można się domiślić z wcześniejszych informacji Dagur przegrał z Thorinem,ale Thorin nie zabił Dagura a uwięził go w bryle nietopniejącego lodu z której może się uwolnić jedynie przy pomocy czarnej magii,której jak wiadomo Dagur nie posiada.Jest on starszy o rok od jeźdźców a jego smok ma tyle samo lat co on.Życiową miłością Thorina jest Szpadka Thorston (wiem ze jednym może to się wytać dziwne ale kiedy Thorin zobaczył Szpadkę po raz pierwszy to zakochał się w niej od pierwszego wejżenia co wydażyło się w trakcie pierwszego sezonu Jeźdźców Smoków więc nie zdziwie się jeśli komuś wyda się to apsurdalne). Thorin jak można wyczytać w okolicach początku opisu jest półbogiem i włada ogniem,wodą,ziemią,powietrzem,lodem, światłem,naturą,piorunami,mrokien i cieniem (dzięki władaniu nad: światłem może stać sie niewidzialny;powietrzem i mrokiem może być troche jak duch poprzez to że żucony w niego topur przez niego przeleci jak by był duchem). Thorin nazywany jest różnie: Władcą Żywiołów,Wszech Bogiem,Pogromcą Demonów,Niezwycięrzonym Wikingiem ,Niepokonanym Wojownikiem Wikingów, Półbogiem Wybranym (ostatni przydomek odnosi się do przepowiedni,która mówi ze kiedyś narodzi się półbóg inny niż pozostali półbogowie,którego przeznaczeniem będzie uwolnić ludzi od wszelkiego zła i zniszczyć wszelkie demoniczne stworzenia. A w momencie wypełnienia prorodżtwa stanie się wszechpotężny i mocą przewyższy samego Odyna ze wszystkimi bogami Asgardu razem wziętymi co się sprawdziło w osobie Thorina).Jedną z jego wyjątkowych mocy jest połączenie się z dowolną liczbą smoków (każdy gatunek może się z nim połączyć a liczba smoków odnosi się do liczby gatunków) tworząc hybryde człowieka i smoka w której Thorin może używać mocy smoków. Takim przykładem były połączenia siły ze Szponem,ale w pewnym momencie zyskał możliwość zmiany w tą hybryde bez udziału Szpona.(Kiedyś wzuce rysunek obrazujący wygłąd tej hybrydy) Thorin ma dwie blizny na twarzy (jedną na powiece i okolicach prawego oka, drugą na policzku i szczęce po lewej stronie) pierwsza starsza powstała kiedy w czasie srogiej i mrożnej zimy podczas gęstej zamieci Koszmar Ponocnik,będący pod kątrolą Lokiego porwał go z domu w swych szponach i pożucił na brzegu jednej z plaz wyspy Łupieżców zostawił po sobie małą pamiątkę.Druga młodsza blizna powstała podcza walki z Den absolutte dyret fra helvete'm (z norweskiego Bezwzględna bestia z piekieł) bestia ta napadła Thorina kiedy ten na małej wyspie wulkanicznej poszukiwał jedzenia by uzubełnić braki w magazynie na swojej łodzi.Thorin ledwo co uciekł z tej wyspy i zachował życie po spotkaniu z najgrożniejszym potworen demona Lokiego.Thorin ma oczy takie same jak ma Astrid tylko jego są dużo bardziej niebieskie, praktycznie mocno nasyczone kolorem niebieskim.Włosy Thorin ma uczesane w ....... (jak znajdę nazwę fryzury to wpiszę) i pół włosów ma brązowe z bląd paskami wzdłóż a drugie pół bląd z brązowymi paskami wzdłóż (to jego naturalny korol włosów, które ma w większości po matce). Wśród włosów można ledwo dostrzec nieliczne czarne kosmyki włosów (odziedziczone po ojcu).Thorin jest dobrze zbudowanym wikingiem (budową przypomina mieszankę Herkulesa z filmu Disneya "Hercules" i Ereta syna Ereta I wiadomo ze z JWS2) o sile nie znającej granic (sam niewiem czy wogóle ma ogranicząną siłe bo jedną ręką potrafi z miejsca zucieć sporej wielkości góre na ogromną odległość),niezwykłej szybkości i zwrotności, a także dużą inteligencją (podczas swej wyprawy po całej kuli ziemskiej nauczył,zebrał i zapamiętał całą istniejącą wiedze ze wszelkimi prawami naukowymi). Thorina można zaliczyć do człowieka bardzo przystojnego bo w czasie swej podruży niejedna dziewczyna mdlała na widok Thorina i chciały go poślubić co często go denerwowało bo sam chciał spotkać miłość swojego życia (którą okazała się siostra bliźniaczka Mieczyka - Szpadka Thorston) a zachowania napotkanych dziewcząt tylko mu to utrudniało.Na prośbę Szpadki Thorin zapuścił bokobrody i krótką bródkę w takim samym kolorze co włosy w swojego fryzuze. Thorin na początku nosił zwykłą zbroję wikinga do której dodatkiem był jego hełm (taki sam hełm jak na thumb|Hełm Thora i Thorinaobrazku z prawej) i magiczna tarcza od matki (oba te przedmioty są jedyną pamiątką po niej prócz znamienia na lewej ręce były prezentem dla Thorina z okazji 8 urodzin tyle ze tarcza ze względu na swoją wielką moc została ukryta przez Lidie tydzień przed jej śmiercią w jednej z głębszej jaskiń na wyspie aby nie wpadła w niepowołane rece,w których wyrządziła by wiele strasznych cierpień) a po powrocie z Vallhalii do świata żywych nosi zbroję podobną do mieszanki pancerza Optimusa Prima z Transformers Prime: Łowczy Bestii i Transformers Robots in disguise (z 2015 roku) pod względem koloru i układu niektórych płyt zbroi (zbroja jest czerwono-niebiesko-szara z koloru). Smok Thorina ma na imię Szpon i jest z gatunku høyre Gods (z norweskiego Prawica Bogów)(na który demon Loki żucił klątwe która powodowała ze każdy smok z tego gatunku który ukończył wiek 16 lat zginie a znakiem tego będą trupio blade łuski i kolce coraz bardziej wypierające prawidłowy odcień łusek,lecz jest możliwość na przełamanie klątwy a do tego jaki kolwiek høyre Gods musi połknąć łuski lub kawałek zęba czy kolca następujących smoków: Nocnej Furii,Śmiertnika Zębacza,Wandersmoka,Tajfumeranga,Zmiennoskrzydłego, Zębiroga Zamkogłowego,Szeptozgona, Krzykozgona,Straszliwca Straszliwego,Gronkla,Gromogrzmota,Zaduśnego Zdecha i Ognioglizdy). Szpon może mieć moce dowolnego smoka wystarczy,że połknie łużkę lub kawałek kolca czy zęba jakiegoś smoka by otrzynać jego umiejętności jak również dodać sobie siłe,szybkość,zwrotność,wytrzymałość, inteligentność,węch,wzrok,smak,nawyki żywienio i słuch (od połknięcia łuski Tajfumeranga może bez obaw jeść wszystkie węgorze jakie tylko są,od połknięcia łuski Hakokła jest w stanie sam się zapalać,od połknięnia łuski Szczerbatka ma eholokacje,strzały plazmą,węch i słuch Nocnej Furii,od połknięcia łuski Wichury z ogona może wystrzelić kolce jak każdy Śmiertnik Zębacz,od połknięcia łuski którą na Berk zostawił Grom kiedy ten nie był jeszcze 3 smokiem Thorina może ściągać do siebie i miotać błuskawicami, itd. itp.) do swojej (swojego,swoich) co czyni go tytanem w śród smoków Mitgardu (smoków ze świata ludzi bądz po prostu smoków istniejących na ziemi).Wygład Szpona jest trudny do opiszania,ale wygląda trochę jak Smaug (z Hobbita). Jest on wzrostu i długości Szczerbatka i ma taką samą rozpiętość skrzydeł co on.Ma szaro-czarno-srebrne łuski twarde jak stop adamantium,wibranium i tytanu.(w pewnym momenice wszystkie łuski i kolce stawały się trupio blade) - dokończe to jutro Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach